<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spectre by Rinja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264883">Spectre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinja/pseuds/Rinja'>Rinja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacy of Kain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lil Smoochy Smoochy, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Defiance, Raziel is a sword, Short, Slight reconcilation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinja/pseuds/Rinja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain takes a nap in a cave while on the hunt for Janos, and he's visited in a dream by Raziel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kain/Raziel (Legacy of Kain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spectre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Bro+Kassie">My Bro Kassie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally no one asked for this and also I wrote it 2016 I THINK, potentially earlier, but?? Sorry here's this, does anyone even read LoK fic anymore??? Also this relies on the premise that they were definitely date-y before Kain chucked him into hell, like you normally do with your lovers!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Kain wasn’t really much for sleeping, considering that Nosgoth was on its way to destruction and there was a crazed Hylden sporting Janos’s body <i>somewhere</i>, the vampire did make a note to occasionally nap somewhere secure, and always with the Reaver close at hand. The mountains near Uschtenheim proved an ideal place for this (not to mention it had been residence to Janos in the past – old habits die hard, maybe he’d be in the area), and even though the rocks in a cave were nowhere near as comfortable as the lush beds he had known ages ago, he was not one to be so domesticated that the rugged life was unbearable. Kain went over in his head the information he’d received on the possible whereabouts of ‘Janos,’ and knew that that would only be the beginning of what was going to be, he suspected, a tedious and long journey to restore the pillars and save bloody Nosgoth. Kain shut his eyes, resting his clawed hands behind his head in an attempt to get more situated. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before he thought he had opened his eyes, though he was quick to realize that something was rather amiss. The Reaver, though by his side, looked lifeless, the eyes not even showing the slightest hint of a glow. Along with that, the entire cave had taken on a strange sort of greenish-blue radiance, as if under some oddly-colored water. Of course, there was also Raziel sitting on a rock in front of him, perched like some ethereal animal in a squat, with his hands resting down on the rock beneath him between his two bent knees.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Kain said, sitting up. “A dream, then?”</p>
<p>“Something like that, though I believe I’m actually in your head. I think I’d look quite a bit different if this were just a normal dream of yours,” Raziel responded, a certain amount of cheekiness evident in the last part of his comment.</p>
<p>Kain chose to ignore this as he got to his feet. The vampire studied Raziel’s frame almost curiously. Though his former underling had been in that shape for a long while, Kain hadn’t exactly had the time to take in just what he had really made Raziel into. Attacking or being attacked by him typically put a damper on any attempt to just look at him, after all.</p>
<p>“Is it so shocking? I’ve come to deal with it,” Raziel said idly, his tone suggesting that he really had come to terms with his appearance. He hopped off of the rock, straightening himself. He was dismayed, inside, to find that Kain still towered over him, not that anything would have happened to cause him to grow or Kain to shrink.</p>
<p>Kain gave a small shake of his head, and Raziel was surprised to see what he supposed was guilt in his eyes. </p>
<p>“I was a fool.”</p>
<p>“We both were,” Raziel replied, the words coming easily. The moment he’d decided to make his way into the sword he’d settled with the idea that what had come about was not just Kain’s doing, but a culmination of fate and his own stupid denial. </p>
<p>The two stood, looking almost cautiously at one another, the strange lighting making Raziel seem much more in his element than Kain. For once, the smaller of the two seemed to be in control. Kain advanced after a moment, hooking a clawed hand on Raziel’s protruding hip, his other moving to pull down the cloak that hid the lack of lower jaw. Raziel resisted the urge to ask Kain if he was surveying the work he’d done.</p>
<p>“…it’s not so bad,” Kain finally said, and was amazed at the range of facial expressions Raziel could manage with what little he was working with – the smaller once-vampire pretty much rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Very true – I don’t mind not having a face. It works out quite well in the end, actually. I don’t have to worry about waking up with drool all over my chin, don’t have to worry about looking stupid because my mouth is hanging open…my life is much easier now that I’m an animate blue skeleton with the equivalent of gauze strips affixed to my back.”</p>
<p>“I thought you’d learned to deal with it,” Kain responded with a faint smirk, and was pleased to find Raziel giving him a somewhat modified version of that irresistible pout he gave so many years past.</p>
<p>It was too tempting to resist. After a hesitant moment Kain leaned forward to give Raziel a kiss, though he wasn’t sure where he was going to place it, considering the difficulty caused by him having no lips. Much to his surprise, however, for a few short moments Raziel seemed to regain his old fleshiness, so that Kain’s hand now rested on his hip instead of inside it, and his somewhat coarse lips met with the soft ones his lieutenant used to possess. There was a moment of awkwardness (it had been a while since they’d shared anything beyond sharp words and sword slashes, after all) before Raziel regained his usual form and Kain his composure and smirk.</p>
<p>“Still quick to obey, I see.”</p>
<p>Kain was surprised by the force with which Raziel pushed him, knowing full well that he didn’t want him off so much as he wanted to appear offended.</p>
<p>“Wake up so I don’t have to deal with you anymore.”</p>
<p>The command seemed to do the trick, because within moments Raziel was beginning to fade out of focus and soon, out of sight. When Kain truly opened his eyes he was back in the cave, the glow of the Reaver lighting the darkened area. He lifted the sword as he sat up, the smirk once again returning to his lips. Maybe in the future he’d take naps more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>